


Overtime

by 8LunaFortuna8, SirSimpsalot69



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Librarian AU, Masturbation, Office Kink, Office Sex, Pedro won't shut up during sex, Sex in a library, bottom!Pedro, flirty Pedro, oral on a female, reader doms Pedro a little, smut with plot, soft boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8LunaFortuna8/pseuds/8LunaFortuna8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSimpsalot69/pseuds/SirSimpsalot69
Summary: You're the head of a large and fairly renowned library- and this new intern is proving to be trouble. Pedro struggles with his job and often needs a lot of help and as the head librarian, you're responsible for him. He also has a habit of flirting with you- relentlessly. One night, when it's just you and him in the library working late, he overturns a cart of books on accident 0-0 and needs your help. Only... he's made sure you're alone when this "accident" occurred and he takes you to a corner of the library where there aren't any cameras.Enjoy this librarian!Pedro porn lmfao
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyah! This was a cool little collab work written by us in a google doc after one idea led to another lmao  
>   
> We hope y'all like it ;)

You were used to training interns. It had definitely been a few years since you’d started at the library- after all, you were the head librarian now. That was not something easily achieved. It had taken a lot of work, and you were proud of yourself for it. But one of your interns this year had... Been a little different from the rest. Pedro had come on the previous summer, and ever since he had, all he had done was flirt. 

You’d caught him staring plenty of times, sure, but you didn’t really think much of it. You mostly kept to yourself outside of your official duties in teaching him how the library worked and other training procedures. You ate lunch by yourself-- after all, the boss can’t be seen showing favoritism to any lower-ranking employees. How would that look? And you definitely wanted to keep your job-- it had been your dream job for as long as you could remember. 

But Pedro… sometimes you caught yourself slipping. He was always more friendly than he needed to be, bordering on inappropriate. And it wasn’t as if he were unattractive-- oh no. That was the problem. He was startlingly attractive-- and if you weren’t careful you might find yourself in his bed. That’s why you did your best to try and keep your distance from him, to only operate with him in an official capacity. 

That’s why your heart tripped over itself when he asked for your help. “Hey, boss, I need help with something,” he said, tapping the desk. You looked up from your trashy romance novel (a tad embarrassing, to be honest, to be found reading one of those in your line of work but you stopped caring a long time ago) and eyed him. He smirked at you and there was a mischievous gleam to his eyes. 

“How can I help you?” You said, setting your book down and marking your place.  
“I just need another pair of hands. I’m still really bad at the card catalog and the book order, and one of the carts got knocked over, so everything’s completely out of order. I was hoping you could help?” You stared at him. It wasn’t like you had anything better to do-- but the library was closed. Everyone else had left a while ago. The only reason you hadn’t is that he was your intern and he wasn’t done, so you had to wait until his work was done to leave and lock up. Spending alone time with him was risky, but on the other hand-- the faster he got done, the faster you could both leave. And be in different buildings. 

“Okay, fine. But we’re gonna make it quick so we can get out of here,” You said, hopping to your feet. He turned and led you back into the library, past rows and rows of shelves to the back of the building. You spotted the cart sitting by the end of the romance section. Your section. You didn’t say anything but when you risked a glance at him he was smirking again. It was almost like he’d planned this on purpose. 

You tried to ignore it and looked around at the mess. The cart that had been turned over had been hastily restacked with books, several of which were backward or upside down. All in all-- it was a mess. This man couldn’t be worse at his job. With a sigh, you grabbed an armload of books and started reshelving by memory-- after all, many of these editions were more like old friends than dusty volumes in a library. 

“Bet you’ve read a lot of these, huh?” Pedro said, picking up a few books and putting them away, albeit at a much slower rate than you. You weren’t against small talk but you were on your guard around this man and revealing any personal preferences was dangerous. “I’ve read a lot of the things that pass through this library,” you said vaguely. 

“No, but-- I mean, I’ve noticed. You… you read a lot of romances. Like, a lot,” he continued. You noticed with slight irritation that he was doing less and less reshelving and more gawking at you. Nothing out of the ordinary for him but it still plucked your nerves. “You-- noticed?” you scoffed.

“I mean… yeah,” he said tentatively, becoming very interested in the books in his hands. “You read at lunch. A different book almost every day,” he said a little shyly, but you suspected the shyness was more a practiced act than real anxiety. “So…,” he said, looking up at you again. You grabbed another stack of books, covertly dropping your gaze so you didn’t have to look at him. “So?” you repeated, focusing wholeheartedly on the books. 

He came over to stand beside you with his own collection of putbacks. “Which one is your favorite?” he said. You slid another book onto the shelf and looked at him. He stared back at you, seeming genuinely interested. You sighed and dropped your books on the table behind you before looping around to the next aisle, where you snagged a well-worn hardback from the top shelf. You came back around to where he was still standing and flashed the book at him. It was a dark blue hardback with a plainly decorated dust jacket on it. 

“This one,” you said, setting it back down on the table. He flashed a grin at you. “That one?” he chuckled. You frowned and gave him a small smile. 

“Yes, this one. Why… are you laughing?” You said.  
“Nothing, nothing. Just not what I would have picked,” he replied, concentrating on his work and playing it cool. 

“What? Like you read romances,” you scoffed, totally distracted from the task at hand now. He kept putting books back, though, still working slowly. 

“I dunno, I’ve….I’ve become something of an expert trying to keep up with you,” he replied, shooting you a look. 

“W-what?” you said, your heart thumping in your chest.  
He looked down and grinned at his feet. This time, you felt the shyness was real.  
“I’ve been keeping up with your reading, reading everything after you have. I, uh…. I didn’t like that one,” he gestured at the blue book on the table. 

“Oh,” you said simply and grabbed your stack of books again, sliding book after book into place on the shelf. You worked in silence for a few more minutes, mulling over what he’d just told you. 

You felt like he was staring at you so you glanced over. You couldn’t be sure if he averted his eyes just in time or if he’d never been looking in the first place, but you watched him reach up above your head to replace a book. The motion pulled his shirt up above the waistband of his jeans. You found your eyes unwillingly glued to the flash of skin that appeared where his shirt hitched up, that golden slice of tummy suddenly alluring. 

Your heart skipped a beat as you let your eyes stay put a moment too long and his eyes flashed down to meet yours. The library was dim; the lights were turned down after hours but even in the dimness his dark eyes burned. He stared at you and you stared at him, and slowly he started lowering himself down, his eyes still locked on yours. Your breath hitched almost silently as he reached under the edge of the bookshelf and pulled out a fallen book. 

You sighed deeply as he started to come back up but immediately stiffened as he put a hand on your thigh to steady himself, using you as leverage to pull himself back to his feet. As he got the rest of the way up, his hand grazed your elbow and your skin tingled, heat rising in your belly. He hadn’t dropped his eyes from yours, both of you locked in a game of chicken to see who would give in first. He leaned much closer to you to reach around you and set the book on the table, but he didn’t back off after that, staying too close. You could feel his breath on your face.  
“Is- is there anything I can h-help you with, Mr. Pascal?” you said stutteringly. Your stomach churned at how uneven your voice was and you chastised yourself internally. Get it together, you idiot, you thought, but the unease you felt was coursing through your whole body now.  
“Pedro.”  
You looked up in surprise. “What?” you said.  
“Pedro. My friends call me Pedro,” he replied, not giving you any space. You realized you didn’t really want him to anyway. You… liked being this close to him.  
“I’d- I’d like to be special friends with you,” he said softly, the soft huff of his breath hitting your mouth and sending a shock up your spine. He finally looked down, but it was so he could reach out and take your hand, which made you jump a little. “I- I understand. If… if you don’t feel the same way,” he said, looking down at your hand, which was so small in his larger ones. He was turning your hand over in his like it was some priceless jewel. 

“I...just… I- May I kiss you?” he said, looking up again, his eyes wide and sincere. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding; you could tell it startled him a little, feeling the air shift between you. “Yes,” you said firmly. 

He blinked at you for a moment, as though not really processing that you’d agreed, and then, cupping your face in his hands, he leaned in and kissed you. His mouth was incredibly soft and gentle for how fucking needy he acted; he was definitely taking his time with it. You breathed into him and he inhaled sharply as though you were fueling him. He pulled you in closer, letting a hand slink down to your waist and pulling you into him. He angled his head a little and poked at your mouth with his tongue, running it along your bottom lip before you let your mouth fall open for him. With that he ran his tongue inside your mouth and across your teeth, lapping you up. 

You let out a soft moan, which made your skin buzz. You weren’t…. Used to this kind of attention, especially not from someone as attractive as Pedro. He knew just what to do with his hands, with his mouth. All of it at once was nearly too much for your senses. Before you knew what was happening his mouth was pulling away from yours but only so he could trail kisses down your jaw in a constellation of wetness, leading further down so he could suck on your neck. You were falling apart in his hands, hardly able to even support your own weight anymore. He was practically holding you up like a ragdoll, lavishing you in pleasure. 

When you opened your eyes the room was spinning. “B-- hmm. But- we can’t. Can’t do this. Not here,” you stammered, your eyes falling closed again and your mouth falling open with a moan. He was kissing the ridge of your collarbone, sending jolts of heat through you. He licked a stripe across the sharp jut of your collarbone, making you gasp in surprise. “And why not?” he said steadily. You were unreasonably pissed at how even his voice was. 

“B-Because. It’s-- this is a library. Cameras-- or… or something. Someone will- uggh- see,” you groaned, grasping at the collar of his shirt as he held your hip with one hand and used the other to cradle your neck, tangling his fingers in your hair. He chuckled deeply, and the sound made his body shake, the motion going through your body as well. “No, no, love. There’s not a single camera that covers this section, and no one else is here to hear your screams tonight,” he hissed in your ear, nipping your earlobe with his teeth. You let out an obscene noise at the sound of that.

“Besides, hermosa,” he continued, running his hands down your form, making you shiver. “You can’t get in trouble if you’re the boss,” he mumbled against your jaw, running kisses across your face and back down your neck again. He settled his large hands on your hips firmly and backed you up against the table you had been working from. He used a foot to kick your feet further apart, spreading your legs out a little. Your hands dropped back behind you to grip the table’s edge as he caged you in with his hips and leaned into you heavily. 

“I mean, you have to think of how your actions have affected me, boss,” he said, his hands traveling back up and slowly unbuttoning your shirt. You usually kept them buttoned almost to the top, quite high up- this was a library after all. The breathing quickened the further down he got. “Sitting there, in those clothes that hug tight to your...curves,” he said. Even his voice was a little unsteady now, his chest rising and falling more rapidly with desire. 

“It’s funny,” he continued to ramble as he reached the last button. Man, this guy didn’t SHUT UP. “You can sit there, all day long, and read- that. Stuff that’s comparable to porn-” you shivered as he flared your shirt out, exposing more skin and replacing his hands on the tops of your hips, now bare of fabric. “-With a straight face. You read it like it’s the newspaper… and yet…” he kissed you again, biting down on your bottom lip and tugging, eliciting another moan. 

“I’ve barely touched you… and you’re a mess,” he dropped his hands and took a step back to admire his work-- your skin was bright red from being so turned on as well as from his nipping and sucking; your shirt was hanging off your shoulders, your chest heaving and your nipples showing prominently through your bra as you leaned back on the table to keep yourself standing. 

“You-” You had to take a moment with this man ogling you up and down like you were something he wanted to eat. 

“You’re still fully dressed, asshole,” you bit, throwing your head back a little so you didn’t have to look at his stupid face anymore. He let out another breathy chuckle, looking down at you with a smile and making your heart flutter. 

“Sure thing. You’re the boss,” he said with a wink and took a step back. He pushed off one suspender, then the other, his eyes on yours the whole time. He was sure taking his time with it, the asshole, as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes roving your body and his pupils blown wide with some sort of carnal hunger. 

“Hey, boss, do me a favor and start touching yourself,” he said with new playful darkness in his eyes that was only compounded by the dimness of the library.

You blushed so red a beet would be jealous.  
“W-wha-” you started but were cut off by the movement of his hands as he reached and hovered over his crotch.  
“Like this, boss,” he said as he let his hand rest on the growing bulge in his pants and he let out a shiver and a shaky moan at the contact-

You exhaled sharply as you watched him and he smirked back. “You like what you see?” he growled. “Touch yourself for me, boss, I want you nice and wet before I give in to more… carnal desires I've had for you.” Wordlessly, you moved to obey, unzipping your pants carefully and shoving your hands roughly down the front of you so you could slowly start to rub circles around your clit.

“I - I want you to touch me here, Mr. Pascal-”  
He shot you a dark look, one that wasn’t pleased.  
“I-I mean, Pedro- I… want you to make me feel good...here,” you whimpered, giving yourself a bit more pressure. 

“Soon, boss, soon,” he peeled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor, moving a little faster when he got to his pants.  
“Hey, boss, would you mind if I keep my glasses on? I wanna see my handiwork,” he smirked, stepping out of his trousers and throwing them onto a chair the next table over, just standing there in his tented boxers. 

“Oh, you fucking better keep those on-” he cut you off with a passionate kiss, shoving his own hand down your pants and into your panties, pushing your hand aside and working your clit himself. With his other hand, he pulled your free hand to cover the prominent bulge hiding beneath his boxers. He moaned for what seemed like the first time all night and you felt something deep inside you twitch with need. 

“I'll help you with your problem if you help me with mine, boss,” he grunted out, leaning more into your hand as he circled your clit faster. 

“S-sure thing, Pedro-” you shakingly agreed while stroking him through his boxers. 

He chuckled while he rubbed you through your underwear at a steady pace while kissing over your bare skin and sucking where you deeply inhaled. 

“Pedro - I- I need you,” you breathed out. So needy, so desperate. He unclasped your bra and threw it to the side, not taking his eyes off of your body. He dropped his hand to your right breast and sank his teeth into the left one, circling your nipple with his tongue, causing you to arch your back and thrust yourself into him. 

“Where do you need me to work, boss, do I-,” he paused as he left a new hickey on your left breast, “need to come in for-” he slid one of his thick fingers into you- “overtime?” 

You moaned out as your hold on his dick tightened, and he moved his mouth over to your right breast, repeating the process and tugging on your nipple with his teeth, making you cry out in pleasure. 

“Boss, let me…. Let me taste you-- p-please, let me make you cum with my mouth first-”  
Before he could say anymore, you grabbed him by his dark brown curls and pulled him off of your chest before shoving his head down south towards your crotch. 

“Eat me out-- that’s an order.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured into the place between your legs as he tore your pants and underwear off of you, probably ripping the fabric, and then he’s on you, shoving his face into you.

“Ohhhhh FUCK,” you moaned out, resting your hands in his hair and grabbing on tight. He moaned into you, making you whimper. His tongue ran up and down your folds, making circles around that sensitive bundle of nerves at the top before dipping into you to taste you. You cried out again, the sound echoing off the walls. 

“If I knew you had a talented tongue like this, Pedro, I would’ve knocked over these stupid books myself-”  
He mumbled something against your crotch. You gripped a handful of his hair and the root and pulled his head back, revealing his shit-eating grin covered in your juices. “What was that?”

“I did - I knocked over the books to get you to come back here. The whole building to ourselves… not like I can really catch you outside of work,” he dipped back under and set back to work before you could respond, quickening his pace as he lapped you up. 

“Oh, GOD, I'm definitely giving you a raise-” his laugh rumbled through your whole body, causing you to moan out his name.

He kept moving up and down the length of your slit, drinking you in and slipping his tongue into you every so often to make you gasp in pleasure before returning dutifully to your clit, which he circled and flicked, sucking at it so hard you thought you were going to have a heart attack. After a bit of this, he focused his oral efforts on your nub, shoving a couple of fingers into you and moving them in and out slowly. 

“Mmm, you’re so tight,” he hissed, the huff of his breath making your pussy tingle. “But so wet,” he commented, and before you could chastise him for talking too fucking much, he added another finger and you gripped the edges of the table with white knuckles. You could feel yourself getting close, the fire growing in your center as every second passed. “P-P- Ped- fuck, Pedro, I’m- hmm-”

“Cum for me, hermosa,” he said into you, not wasting a second as he returned his tongue to you, and with a shudder and a shout, you did. He gripped your hips roughly, deepening your orgasm, and even when you were past all the aftershocks and were still shaking from all the stimulation, his mouth was still on you. When he finally did let up, his glasses were wet and foggy and the two of you shared a giggle before he climbed up on top of you and was kissing you again. He was so achingly hard against you, so as he kissed you and pressed his body into yours, you tugged needingly at the waistband of his boxers. 

“Please, Pedro, please-”  
“Way ahead of you,” he cut you off as he pulled his cock out of his boxers and, lining up, slid into you satisfyingly. Both of you moaned out again as he sheathed himself fully, your breath intermingling in the short distance between your faces. You stayed like that for just a minute, tightening your walls around him and drawing him even closer still, enjoying the way your tightening made him groan as his eyes scrunched up and his mouth fell open. 

He pulls back, almost pulling himself all the way out, before slamming back into you with a grunt. “This okay, boss?” He pulled out and rammed back into you again. “That I fuck you like this? Roughly, like an animal, in your library?” You whined and wrapped your legs around his hips, drawing him back into you and kissing him hard. 

The only sounds heard in the usually quiet library were the soft slappings of skin and two sets of moans. After only a few minutes of railing you, he was panting quiet unevenly and saying, “Whe- where can I-”

“Stomach, my stomach,” you ground out, digging your nails into his shoulder blades and clawing downwards. He sank his teeth into your shoulder and pulled himself out of you, smearing wetness on your stomach as he reached down to finish himself off. You shoved your hand down and took his cock in your hand, watching as he quickly loosened his grip and ground himself into you, creating the perfect amount of friction between your hand and the thrusts of his hips. Within seconds he was gasping into you and said, “FUCK!” as thick ropes of cum were shooting out across your stomach. 

After a moment, he rolled off of you and onto his side beside you, panting and shaking. Feeling him watching you again, you dragged your finger through his cum on your stomach and licked your fingers like it was the most delectable thing you’d ever tasted. 

“Do you mind finishing me off with your mouth? I’m so close, Pedro” you whimpered.

“Gladly, boss,” he said, wiping his glasses with your discarded blazer before he dipped back down to your throbbing pussy. It doesn't take long or much work on his part and you’ve cum in his mouth yet again. You shared another slow soft kiss before he collapsed onto your stomach, both of you naked, panting, and covered in slick. 

“Hey, boss?”  
“Yes?”  
“Would you like to grab dinner with me tonight?” he glances up at you, the question genuine. As though he thought you’d say no. 

“You know, I'm actually feeling a bit hungry... so yes I’d love to have dinner with you, Pedro,” you replied gracefully.

“So it’s a date?” he smirked. You let out a breathy laugh and blink slowly back at him.  
“It is if you clean up this mess you’ve made…”

You both glance back to the piles of displaced books and clothes littering the floor.  
He looks into her eyes and smiles. “Yes, I think I can do that boss.”


End file.
